


Only A Breath Apart

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Community: comment_fic, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, follow the stars.





	Only A Breath Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mirrored_Illusions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirrored_Illusions/gifts).



Peter is too young to be in love, but loving Tony is all he has ever known. He may be young, but he knows what love is. Love is gazing into his Hero’s twinkling eyes and seeing adoration smiling back at him. Love is the way Tony hugs him—a big bear hug filled with devotion and kindness that makes butterflies flutter in his tummy. Love is Tony wanting to keep him out of the fight to keep him safe because he cares for him. 

Love is begging Tony to hang on when the last breathes flow from his lips. They get him back to the ship and across the sky, heading home, and Peter doesn’t know if Tony will survive the trip; he is gravely endured. He may not make it back to earth. Tony fights, holding on by a miracle as they make it to earth. 

In the hospital, cords tangled up together and needles sticking out of his arms; he is in bad shape, clinging to life. Bruises and cuts etch his skin, bones are broken, and his lungs crackle every time he takes a ragged breath. 

Pepper tries to take him home, he too wears jagged wounds and needs time to heal, but Peter is stubborn and refuses to leave his friend’s side. He lays curled up with Tony, head on his shoulder, careful not to press too close so he doesn’t hurt Tony; his body is battered and bruised, and Peter doesn’t wish to cause him any harm. Three days go by without hope, but on the fourth day, Tony opens his eyes as his health improves.

Love is that day when Tony smiles weakly, a lot hurt, but a little okay, and Peter leans in to kiss his cheek and his forehead and his lips, wraps his arms around him and gently hugs him. Love is the hope that keeps Tony alive; Love is the sensation that warms his heart when Mr. Stark gives him a soft, sweet smile. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/675640.html?thread=89649976#t89649976)


End file.
